


Sugared Lies

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Deceit lies.





	Sugared Lies

He tastes like sugar but his aftertaste is bitter. But he loves you and even when you're rubbing your tongue, willing the bitterness away, his voice echoes in your ears.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

It's thick, poisonous, and coated with dishonesty but you eat it up anyway. Each time you swallow the lies become more razor-sharp but who else will tell you they love you? Who else will tell you that you're gorgeous and everything they want.

"Anxiety," he never uses your name even though he knows it, "you mean everything to me."

And when you begin distancing yourself from him you feel strangely cold but also brave. You've never felt brave before.

The others don't accept you with open arms but their company is much softer than Deceit's. Roman's words are harsh but they're true. Logan's are cold but they're true. Patton's are funny and sweet and they're...

True.

You try to go back and duck out but as soon as you do, everyone is in your room begging you to come back. Scared but feeling like maybe you're needed, you come back and tell them your name, which they use and it's crazy. It feels odd and wrong but also right and and and...

And he's angry. "You're not one of them, dumbass. Don't be fooled."

He speaks a language of lies and manipulation that you're sick of.

"But they care," you snap.

"I care more."

Bull

Shit.

Deceit speaks a language of bull shit. Of lies. Of manipulation. You're sick of it. Sick.

"Liar."

He sneers and one side of his face begins to look more serpent-like and it terrifies you.

"You'll never be accepted, Anxiety. They'll grow tired of you."

You run until you can't anymore and collapse on the floor of the living room in the mindscape and Roman stands above you, eyebrow raised.

"Are you all right, Virgil?"

You don't feel like lying, not ever. The image of the serpent-face burns in your mind. "No."

Roman bends down, cups your chin and smiles. "Well. I'm sorry about that. Maybe I can help a little?"

He sits down and starts rambling about something silly. He asks for your input. He laughs at your sarcasm and punches your shoulder lightly when you playfully insult him.

"I like spending time with you," he says and it's not syrupy or sweet. It's said casually and so genuinely it knocks you off your game for a moment.

"They'll grow tired of you."

Deceit lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?


End file.
